In the prior art, on site assembled lightweight steel (for example, cold formed thin wall steel structure) buildings using individual members are constructed by pre-fixing the fixing connectors of steel columns and bracing members into a rebar cage of the reinforced concrete ring beams. After concrete is grouted then fixing the steel columns and bracing members to the fixing connectors. The above design has the following problems.
(1) The work procedures of the concrete foundation ring beam are complicated, greatly increase the construction cost of the lightweight steel building.
(2) The steel frame structure requires huge amount of steel columns and bracing members to be fixed and mounted. Fixing members such as anchor bolts have to be embedded into the ring beams in order to join the steel columns bracing members with the ring beams. The embedding procedure is complicated because the positions of each steel frame column and steel strut has to be surveyed and positioned on site. The accuracy of the positions of the embedded anchor bolts as fixing connectors is difficult to control. In practice, the localization of the fixing connectors is a time consuming and strenuous during construction work.
In view of the above defects existing in embedding anchor bolts for individual steel column and bracing member, the present inventor creates a novel integrated localization steel frame used in lightweight steel building based from his rich practice experiences and professional knowledge, combining the application of theory and actively performing the research and innovation, thereby bringing more practicality. After iterations of research, experimentation and improvement, the present invention of great practical value is finally created.